


Истинности.

by PIVbICH



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angels, Cannibalism, Character Study, Chasind, Dark, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Genocide, Gods, Mention of Death, Obsession, Psychological Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smoking, grey morality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH
Summary: У людей всегда было много истинностей, но это похоже на сказку для засыпающего разума.





	Истинности.

Загони врага в угол.

Ему всё равно некуда деться из клетки грудных рёбер. Твоя сила такова, что ты можешь удержать его, а он не может откинуть принципы и удержать жизнь. Они будут искать тебя, будут дробить твою психику на песчинки, будут пытать тебя, а когда найдут - пустят по кругу и в расход. Ты знаешь, что значит быть серыми.

Завари матери чай; семьи и медовуха наши последние надежды, проследи, чтобы никто не тронул и волосинки её, не то мир рухнет. Там, где нет надежды, остаётся только пепел. Огонь сжигает всё на своём пути.

Переваривай его, у тебя в рёбрах желудок. Серые могут съедать тех, кем одержимы. Плата за серые крылья - каннибализм. Ешь распоследнего ублюдка, не морщась, - еда есть еда. Ты слабое звено для них и они будут лезть, пока половина не передохнет. Но ты не злишься - улыбаешься и ешь сигаретный пепел после выпитой стопки, ты знаешь, что значит жить и дышать как серые.

Одна ангелесса в человеческом фильме воскликнула _«вы, люди, владеете величайшим даром - Его прощением. Но вы не чисты, вы недостойны! Я подарю вам страх... я подарю вам ужас! И вы станете чисты и достойны взора Его!»_ , а потом решила уничтожить всех - и где же тут истинность? У людей всегда было много истинностей, но это похоже на сказку для засыпающего разума. Сначала все были ангелами, но только сейчас уже никто не вспоминает, кто первый крикнул _«Я не буду подчиняться несовершенным!»_ , а кто ответил ему _«Ты и сам такой, так что придётся!»_. Когда посыпались с неба белые перья словно хлопья снега и скрыли грязь людской земли, сияя в её чистоте. А некоторые даже почернели от зависти и копоти, уходя глубоко вниз.

Вот он, один. Бьётся и трепыхается, как рыба в луже, стараясь взять побольше и не отдать в этот момент концы. Он хотел владеть тобой, как игрушкой, и заставить творить его выгоду, но теперь на его голове куча пепла и он боится - ты подарила ему ужас. Он жаждал силы, но теперь её едва хватает на вдох.

Не бойся задыхаться; знай, всё это обман зрения - даже если трахею сводит судорогой, лучше закури. Его защита сломалась за три с чем-то часа.

Вас ненавидят белые, вас презирают чёрные; тебя втройне - потому что не могут достать, его - в сотни раз больше из страха жуткой смерти. Огонь пожирает всё на своём пути и это не тот брат, о котором писали книги. Вас пытаются разлучить, убить, лишить зрения, но это хуйня по сравнению с вашей злостью. Вы - угроза коррумпированным ангелам, смертям, демонам, да и всем тварям, что привыкли давить слабых, и вас вечно будут пытаться обезвредить, да хер там.

А Люцифер такой пиздабол, что охота врезать. А от рожи Михаила хочется сблевать ему на голову - и я полностью согласен с тобой в этом, а ты смеёшься и пепел, разворачиваясь, летит обратно наверх. Но с «Люци» ты удивляешься - надо ж было умудриться послать двух братьев одновременно.

А он, младший бог, идёт через свои тысячелетия и гнев его также страшен, как и сотни жизней назад. С кончиков его перьев сыплется пепел - удивительно, как быстро отросли крылья при желании-то, и как ты его уговорила? В смуглых татуированных руках нож, а глаза горячи, как раскалённые угли.

Был старший брат, был младший брат, а средний испарился во времени - кому интересно писать про предателя, ушедшего за людьми? Кто будет кричать хвальбы тому, кто убил насильника, а не его жертве _«Шалава!»_ \- вслед?

И ты стараешься укрыть его, закрывая ладонями его веки - кровь с молоком. Ему бы не слышать её наставления, уйти бы от этого «мозгоебательства», счастливо съебаться в закат - хотя бы на полжизни, да только соединены их души той связью, что рвёт время на лоскуты.

Твои глаза закрыты, но ты слышишь мир, а она дерётся и разбивает чужие надежды, но не в твоём времени, и ваше отличие только в том, что она _зрячая_ , но даже так ты понимаешь мои слова, хотя не помнишь ничего и знаешь ещё меньше. У тебя в груди брыкается демон, которому скоро умирать, и он совсем не ожидал, что новобранка может его так покалечить, он был уверен, что умрёшь ты. Его защита раскалывается кусок за куском и он вопит от страха и нежелания смерти.

Она ведёт суженого под руку - и всегда наравне, и её глаза горят напротив твоих, а волосы едва прикрывают уши. Ты не наших, славянских, кровей, но сжимаешь угли только что с кострища и ломаешь чужую жизнь чуждой сущности. Она играется, позволяя станцевать на последней грани, а ты просто ешь. И возлюбленный смотрит на тебя - долго, протяжно, чувствуя костёр в животе.

Защищай, дочь моя названная, моего сына - только ты сможешь его угомонить, когда он, забывшись, попрёт на смерть - как на явление и как на живое.

_Открой свои глаза, дочка. Все три мира горят в синем пламени, ты ненавидишь быть правой. Стань зрячей, стань лучшей версией себя и мир склеит свои осколки._


End file.
